


Why Not Both?

by ryuusea



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Body Worship, F/M, Genderbending, Levi gets double the loving, Levi sandwich coming right up, M/M, Multi, Porn With Plot, Shameless Smut, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-06-20
Packaged: 2018-02-04 09:37:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1774423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryuusea/pseuds/ryuusea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren and his twin sister Ellen grew up next door to Levi, whom they have always admired. Levi comes home for Christmas for the first time since moving out for university and they decide that they want to give him a very special, <i>personal</i> Christmas and birthday present.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1

“Levi will be coming to stay with us for Christmas and New Year's.”

 

“WHAT?!” Exclaim two identically loud, equally shocked voices.

 

Carla Jaeger does not even cover her ears anymore, too used to raising not one, but two loud children.

 

“Oh dear, I forgot until today, but Levi e-mailed me two days ago asking if it would be okay to spend the holidays with us this year.”

 

Eren and Ellen Jaeger gape at their mother -- Two pairs of bright green eyes and jaws dropped in shock.

 

“Mom--” Eren begins.

 

“--I can’t believe you!” Ellen continues without a beat of hesitation.

 

“Of all things--” Eren whines.

 

“How could you forget?!” Ellen finishes with a groan.

 

Fraternal twins Eren and Ellen look practically alike, aside from the fact that one is a boy and the other is a girl. Both sport the same unruly, straight brown hair: Eren’s always looking like he just rolled out of bed, and Ellen’s always partially pulled back into a half messy bun. Both are outspoken and brash when their tempers get to them. Both will finish each others’ sentences, having that sort of telepathy that twins sometimes seem to have. And like many things they share, they both have a strong love and admiration for Levi.

 

Ellen gasps, “It’s the twenty-fifth already tomorrow! We need a Christmas present for Levi!”

 

Eren groans, “ _And_ a birthday present!”

 

“What’re we gonna do?!”

 

“Mom, can we borrow the car--”

 

Carla glares sternly at her two children. “You know your father needs the car today to pick up things. And he’s going straight to the station to pick up Levi right after anyway.”

 

Eren and Ellen groan in unison. With no car, there is no way they can go out to the mall and try and buy a last minute present. They glance out the window, where snow has been steadily fluttering down since the morning. No way they would even try to trek through the now knee-deep snow to walk there.

 

“Besides, I’m sure Levi would much rather spend time with you two than receive last minute gifts,” Carla lightly scolds.

 

Eren and Ellen look at each other, knowing that their mother is right. She always is.

 

“I guess we could make something for him,” Ellen suggests.

 

“Just don’t cook anything,” Eren replies. “We want Levi to actually have a roof to stay under for the holidays.”

 

“At least I’m offering ideas!” Ellen retorts, sticking out her tongue.

 

Both are stopped from their bickering by Carla waving a wooden spoon at them.

 

“Okay you two, out of the kitchen and leave me in peace to finish cooking tonight’s dinner! Scoot! Out!”

 

“Yeah, yeah, okay mom--Ouch!” Eren yelps. He grabs his sister's arm, attempting to shove her as a guard against the spoon.

 

“Hey, not fair!” Ellen protests. She shoves at Eren with her shoulder, pushing the both of them out of the dangerous kitchen. They turn down the hall and trot up the stairs, ending up in Eren’s bedroom, since his is closer to the stairs, with Ellen’s room just the next door down.

 

Eren flops stomach down onto his bed, grabbing his pillow and lying his head down on it.

 

“Man, when was the last time we saw Levi?” Eren ponders aloud.

 

“Not since he graduated from high school and moved out to start at Shiganshina U,” Ellen says. She pads over to Eren’s desk, grabbing the boy’s laptop.

 

“I’m using your computer. Move over a bit,” She says with barely a forewarning, before plopping down on the edge of the bed. She pulls her legs in to sit cross-legged. Eren grumbles at being nearly sat on, but adjusts himself to lie on his side, propping himself up with one elbow pressing into the bed, and cups his chin in his hand to watch what his sister is doing (and to make sure she does not hijack his Facebook or Twitter account again). Ellen settles in so her back is against Eren’s stomach.

 

Ellen clicks open a browser and pulls up Facebook. She does not bother with logging out of Eren’s account to log into her own (“Hey, don’t make a stupid status--” “I’m not! Shut up.”). She types Levi’s name into the search bar at the top, and the older boy’s name pops up first before she even gets past the “L.”

 

 

 

> _Levi A._
> 
> _Studies at Shiganshina University_
> 
>  

“Figures he doesn’t even show his full last name,” Eren says.

 

“He really needs to update his profile pic,” Ellen says. “It’s still the same one from his high school graduation!”

 

Eren sits up more, peering around his sister to see that it is indeed true. Ellen clicks on the square photo, blowing it up to its true size.

 

It is a photo of Levi with his friends Mike and Hanji from graduation. Levi is not smiling, -- something he never does in photos, or in real life much anyway -- but he does look content, even with his arms crossed. Hanji is to the right of him, grinning from ear to ear, an arm thrown over the smaller man and reaching over to pull the giant that is Mike down to their same level for the photo. Mike is smiling softly, his eyes glimmering happily from beneath his blonde mop of hair. All three of them have flower leis and stoles printed with their band name, “No Name.”

 

“I wonder…” Eren muses softly.

 

“...If he still looks the same,” Ellen wistfully sighs.

 

The pair proceeds to go through Levi’s Facebook photos, complaining the whole way through.

 

“All these photos are so old!” Ellen huffs.

 

“He rarely uses his Facebook. Look, it’s always only us or Hanji commenting.” Eren says, then laughs at one where it looks like Levi is about to throttle Hanji.

 

“There’s not even recent photos of him uploaded by other people.”

 

“Except from that one frat party he went to in his first year.”

 

“It looks like Hanji was too drunk then anyway. All the photos she took are completely blurry!”

 

Levi’s photos are very few and far between, and it is not long before they have gone through all of them.

 

Ellen clicks back to Levi’s Wall, telling Eren she is going to post there and demand why Levi never said anything about him coming to visit. She then shuts the laptop and sets it down on a nightstand.

 

“Hey!” Eren protests, “You posted that from my account.”

 

Ellen rolls her eyes, but Eren pulls his phone out from his pocket and opens up his Facebook app.

 

 

 

> **Eren Jaeger** ►  **Levi A.**
> 
> 15 mins
> 
> Y DIDN’T U TELL US UR COMING HOMe!?
> 
> Like · Comment · Share
> 
> __________________________________________________________________
> 
> Hanji Zoe liked this.
> 
> __________________________________________________________________
> 
> **Eren Jaeger** ugh taht wasnt me that was ellen logged into my fb
> 
> 1 min · Like

 

Three seconds later Hanji likes actual Eren’s comment too.

 

They spend the rest of the afternoon reminiscing their childhood memories spent with Levi. Three years older than the both of them, Levi was their childhood playmate and the person they looked up to the most. Their mother had said they were like a pair of ducklings, following the dark-haired boy wherever he went. That never really stopped as they got older, as they had followed him to the same junior high. They took the entrance exams for the same high school Levi had attended and had been accepted there as well. They looked up to him a little _too_ much, even fighting with their fists to be as strong as he was. No one messed with Levi, Hanji, and Mike when they were in high school, and even gangs in the neighborhood knew the name of “No Name.”

 

Wallowing in the warmth of fond memories, Ellen and Eren eventually drift off to sleep together.

 

\--

 

“--en! Wake up and come downstairs!” Carla’s voice drifts up from downstairs.

 

Eren wakes up first, groggily rubbing at his eyes. Ellen grunts at the movement, blearily blinking herself awake. They have no idea how long they have slept, but it is late enough that the room has darkened substantially, lit only by the dying orange glow of sunset.

 

Eren moves to sit up and his knuckles brush against his phone, which must have slipped from his hand in his sleep. He checks the time on it and notices there is also a Facebook notification.

 

 

 

> **Eren Jaeger** ▶ **Levi A.**
> 
> 5 hrs
> 
> Y DIDNT U TELL US UR COMING HOMe!?
> 
> 1 Like · Comment · Share
> 
> __________________________________________________________________
> 
> Hanji Zoe liked this.
> 
> __________________________________________________________________
> 
> **Eren Jaeger** ugh taht wasnt me that was ellen logged into my fb
> 
> 5 hrs · Like · 1 Like
> 
> **Levi A.** Well, looks like neither have you learned to spell properly
> 
> anyway. Can’t tell the difference.
> 
> 2 hrs · Like · 1 Like
> 
> **Levi A.** Btw, was able to catch an earlier train. See you all soon.
> 
> 1 hr · Like · 1 Like

 

That makes Eren bolt up in bed.

 

“Ellen! Wake up! I think Levi will be here soon…”

 

Ellen yawns obnoxiously loud as her response, but forces herself to sit up too. She rakes a hand through her hair that reaches just the middle of her back, pulling out the tangles that had formed in her sleep.

 

“Eren! Ellen!” Carla calls again, a little more insistence in her tone.

 

Eren opens his mouth to shout back that they will be down shortly, but his voice cracks, throat too dry.

 

He hears footfalls on the stairs, meaning his mother is coming up.

 

“Goodness, those two,” He can hear her muffled voice, talking to herself, “And when they were so excited about him being here earlier. Levi, sorry excuse me for a moment.”

 

Eren and Ellen whip their heads around to look at each other.

 

“LEVI’S HERE!” They yell. They scramble up off of Eren’s bed, hurriedly smoothing out wrinkles on their clothes, checking themselves in the one mirror in the room and patting down their hair.

 

And then they are darting out the door, it nearly slamming back on its hinges, and almost running over their mother, who had just made it to the landing. They barely register what she says, chastising them for running down the stairs because they could hurt themselves.

 

They nearly trip over each other, slipping because of their socks on the shiny wood floor. They poke their heads in the dining room which they pass first -- Nope. Kitchen -- Nope. That leaves only one room left.

 

And the two nearly tumble forward into the living room, hearts thudding wildly.

 

There before them, after two years, stands Levi. The dark-haired young man looks up at their loud entrance. He is holding a picture frame that sits above the fireplace (a photo of Eren and Ellen when they first started high school and proudly showing off their uniforms). Levi returns the frame to its rightful place at the same exact angle it always is, before turning around fully to face the duo.

 

It is quiet at that moment as Eren and Ellen stare at Levi, who stares back, dark gray eyes betraying nothing of what he may be thinking.

 

The twins drink in the sight of Levi, as if soaking in his image and reabsorbing it after nearly two years.

 

Levi is in a dark blue hoodie with Shiganshina University in white lettering. He is wearing a simple gray shirt under that, paired with black-colored jeans of a slim fit, but not tight. His hair is still done in the same neat undercut, with that off center part and hair brushed over more to one side.  

 

Ellen has dropped her hands down to wring at the bottom of her sweater. Eren has lifted his hand to his mouth, nibbling at the edge of his long sleeve. They continue to stare so blatantly at Levi. They are not sure if it is just because time has passed, but Levi looks not that different, but at the same time, there is a lot that is different about him.

 

Levi looks about the same height they remember, and his signature hairstyle is the same. His ears are devoid of the dozen or so earrings he had worn in high school (especially when he and his band were performing), and he wears a bit more color than he did back then. The pale skin beneath his eyes are darker from the stresses of being a college student and he looks a little more tired, but it also adds something brooding and darker to his overall aura. Eyes trace down Levi’s jawline, much sharper than before. Had Levi lost weight? Or was it just that all remaining baby fat had finally melted away? His cheekbones stand out in a much more defined manner as well.

 

The moment is finally broken when Levi’s thin lips quirk up in the slightest.

 

“Are these really the troublesome two I remember? You’re never this quiet.”

 

Eren and Ellen blink out of their stupor, gasping out Levi’s name and whispering hello’s and how long it has been. They approach Levi, hands reaching out as if to check it really is him.

 

Levi’s head lifts as they draw closer, and his eyes flicker between the two of them, as if studying them intently.

 

Before they can place even a finger on him, Levi’s arms dart out, landing on top of their heads. The action makes the twins’ knees buckle, and they are forced to bend down at the waist. He did not earn the title Humanity’s Strongest in high school for nothing.

 

“When did you both get so tall?” Levi says in low voice that makes the both of them shiver. His voice has that little bit of roughness that comes out in undertones, which was something distinct about his sound as the lead singer of No Name.

 

Levi continues, “I guess I’ll just have to beat you two down a little bit.”

 

Eren is the first to chuckle, soon followed by his sister. Levi has always had an odd sense of humor, and they know there is not one bit of ire in the older boy’s voice. Levi releases his grip on them, dropping his hands back to his sides.

 

“Your mother’s been telling me you shits have been picking fights at school.”

 

The two glance at each other, then in opposite directions. Eren rubs his nose, a habit of his since he was small. Ellen attempts to laugh it off. It is enough of an answer for Levi.

 

“Tch, stop making your mother worry. She’s too nice for her own good and doesn’t deserve to be getting constipated for days on end over you two getting beat up for no reason.”

 

“But we always win our fights,” Eren says in response. Levi gives him a hard stare at that. Eren grins at his own stupid joke. Ellen smiles softly at that.

 

Levi lets out a long sigh.

 

“Though I suppose it’s mostly my fault. You two do everything I did. Entering the same high school… Becoming delinquents like I was.”

 

“Neither of us plays the guitar though!” Ellen pipes up, her turn to throw a joke. She cheekily grins, and Levi gives her a look now too.

 

“Or sings,” Eren adds.

 

Levi snorts, but the sound is enough of a sign for the two to know that he is not actually angry.

 

“Anyway, your mother asked me to talk to you two about this. So stop fighting. Those days are long behind me too,” Levi says.

 

Levi lifts his nose, sniffing at the delicious smells wafting from the kitchen.

 

“You’re lucky to have a mother like her around. Damn, you get this kind of home cooked food every day while I’m stuck with instant noodles and other crap that makes me want to take a shit soon after eating it.”

 

Eren and Ellen snicker. Levi’s poop-centric jokes that made them laugh as kids is still the same as well.

 

Their father steps into the living room then, interrupting their conversation.

 

“Ah, there you two are. Ellen, Eren, come set the table. Levi, dinner will be ready soon.”

 

Levi, all too familiar with the Jaeger family’s house after much time spent there as a kid, walks in the familiar direction of the dining room from memory. Eren and Ellen, meanwhile, go to the kitchen to grab the plates and silverware.

 

Mrs. Jaeger always makes scrumptious feasts for Christmas, but really outdid herself this year with Levi as their special guest. There is smoked ham, roasted chicken, potato salad, a heaping bowl of crisp salad with homemade cranberry dressing, and warm buttery dinner rolls. There is also a beautifully white powdered fruit cake, and hot spiced _Glühwein_ wine, both of which Mrs. Jaeger had asked her husband to pick up at the local German bakery, which is owned by the wife of their relative, Hannes.

 

Carla Jaeger sits at one end of the table, Grisha Jaeger at the other, with Ellen and Eren on one side, and Levi sitting opposite them. Eren and Ellen do their best not bounce in their seats, ravenous and eager to dig into their mother’s special Christmas fare (This is also the one time of the year besides New Year’s that their mother allows them to drink a little bit of alcohol). They keep peeking at Levi, who is looking over each dish carefully.

 

A brief thanks and Christmas greetings are said all around. Carla shoots Ellen and Eren pointed looks to make sure they serve their guest first, then they are allowed to dig in themselves. The twins are very vocal, humming out pleased sounds around mouthfuls of food. Levi, in contrast, is a quiet eater, cutting neat and precise chunks of food, slow to savor each and every bite. He eats continuously though, pausing only when he is asked something; the intent with which he eats his food and the light in his stony eyes are enough of a sign that he is enjoying the meal.

 

“So, Levi, do you have a girlfriend?” Carla asks. Ellen nearly chokes on her wine. Eren swiftly pats her on the back.

 

Levi swallows his spoonful of potato salad, then replies, “No.”

 

“Or boyfriend, if that’s your preference,” Carla says.

 

It is Eren’s turn to cough around the dinner roll he had just bitten into. Ellen pats him on the back too.

 

“Neither,” Levi replies. “I was seeing someone briefly in my first year, but other than that, no.”

 

When Levi’s eyes slide over to the twins, Eren ducks his eyes down to his plate and Ellen lifts her glass higher, taking large gulps and hiding her face.

 

“How about Mike and Hanji? How are they?” Carla continues to converse.

 

“Hanji’s started going out with an upperclassman in one of her lab classes. Name’s Nanaba. He’s good for her. Mike’s same as always. He’s the only one of us continuing to write music.”

 

Ellen sets down her drink, the cup hitting the tabletop a little louder than intended.

 

“What?” She gasps out. “You’re not singing anymore?”

 

Levi turns his head in her direction. “Like I said earlier, that part of my life is behind me now. I’m too busy with school anyway.”

 

“Oh,” Ellen mumbles, sounding despondent, and returns to nursing her drink.

 

“Oi, aren’t you drinking a bit much,” Eren hisses at her.

 

“Shut up, and isn’t that your fifth roll?”

 

“Hey, if I remember right, you’re the one who weighs 2 kilos more than I do!”

 

“It’s muscle weight, I _told you_! Ever since I started doing a little kickboxing with Annie.” Ellen humphs. “And you and I were the same weight until you went and broke yourself in your last match and lost some muscle mass in that leg!”

 

“Ow! _Mom!_ ” Eren crows when his sister socks him in the arm. He kicks her under the table for good measure, making her yelp.

 

“Stop fighting!” Carla scolds, and they quail under her glare.

 

A low snort makes everyone turn their attention to Levi.

 

Levi’s face is relaxed and content.

 

“It’s nothing. It’s just… So this is what it’s like to spend Christmas with a real family.”

 

\--

 

Dinner ran until a little after nine, what with all the delicious food and much conversation to catch up on. Mostly, it had been Carla talking, Eren and Ellen crowing out protests whenever she would retell some embarrassing story to Levi. Grisha had little to say about working at his clinic, busy as ever, and so he had inquired about Levi’s studies.

 

Once everyone had their fill, stuffed and sated, Carla shooed them off, even when Levi offered to help with dishes. “You’re a guest!” Carla protested, and said she and Grisha would clean up together anyway. She ordered the twins to show Levi which one of the two guest rooms he would be staying in upstairs, and for all three of them to wash up and not to sleep too late.

 

Eren and Ellen reluctantly leave Levi to unpack in peace and settle into his home for the holidays.

 

Whispering and hurrying away together, they make there way to Ellen’s bedroom, which is farther from Levi’s than Eren’s.

 

“He’s so--” Ellen gropes the air for the right word.

 

“ _Hot,_ ” Eren blurts out.

 

“Yeah. Was he always this--”

 

“Hot?” Eren repeats.

 

“Yeah.”

 

“ _Yeah_.” Eren finishes. He stares dumbly at his sister. Ellen blinks dumbly back at him. Then, Ellen suddenly squeals and grabs her pillow, burying her face in it. She rolls about in her bed. Eren bites on his sleeve again, sitting on the very corner of her bed to avoid being kicked.

 

“We still need to give him a present,” He sighs.

 

Ellen stops in her flailing and rolls over to stretch out beside him.

 

“That’s right. What can we do though? It’s already Christmas in a couple hours!” Ellen wonders.

 

Eren groans. “I bet he’s popular with girls too! He probably gets lots of cool presents.”

 

“I wonder what kind of girls he likes…” Ellen sighs. She blinks. “Wait, what if he likes boys though.” She looks up at Eren.

 

Eren stops chewing his sleeve. “Like, if he’s gay?”

 

“Well, he didn’t deny not ever having a boyfriend either, at dinner,” Ellen supplies, starting to swing her legs absently.

 

“Or girlfriend,” Eren offers.

 

Eyes widen.

 

“Or what if--”

 

“--Both?!”

 

“Well, if he likes girls, you’ve got a chance, and if boys, I do, but if both?!” Eren says, unable to hold back the hopeful excitement in his voice. Both have crazy, amused smiles on their faces. They crack jokes about it, but then they find themselves returning to their original problem.

 

“Ugh! We still haven’t figured out what to give him!” Ellen groans.

 

“We should give him one thing each, like one’s for Christmas, the other's for his birthday,” Eren suggests.

 

“But _what_?” Ellen says with exasperation.

 

They go silent.

 

“Well…” Eren stops and bites his lip. He shakes his head furiously.

 

“What?”

 

“Nothing.”

 

“What?”

 

“I said it’s nothing!” Eren snaps, his face turning beet red.

 

“It’s not nothing! Look at your face,” Ellen says.

 

“Okay, fine! So I thought, well, there’s two of us. A-And--” Eren stammering stops him from getting out the rest. Ellen’s face lights up though, in that twin way of understanding.

 

“ _Oh_ ,” She breathes out. “You mean--”

 

“Yeah, and then we can also figure out if he--” Eren lifts a finger to point stiffly at himself, then Ellen.

 

Ellen has begun to blush as well.

 

Eren gasps and shatters the awkward silence first. “OH MY GOD, SEE, THIS IS STUPID! FIRST OF ALL--”

 

“--DON’T EVEN KNOW--” Ellen shrieks. They gasp, realizing they are shouting, and simmer down.

 

“Wait, you’re a guy,” Ellen whispers.

 

“Yeah, _thanks_ for noticing, sis,” Eren grumbles back, sarcasm dripping from his tone.

 

Ellen snorts and continues as if interrupted, “You know what a guy likes!”

 

Eren is arching a brow at her, confused as to what she is getting at.

 

“You’ve got a d-i-c-k.”

 

“And Levi says we can’t spell,” Eren says.

 

Ellen laughs and slaps him on the arm. “So I’m saying, you know what guys like, so you can tell me what--what _we_ can--”

 

“...Oh no. Oh, no no. Ellen, I think you drank way too much tonight.”

 

“I’m not drunk!” Ellen snaps back.

 

“Hell no!” Eren yells. He is about to stand, but Ellen grabs his wrist and yanks him down onto the bed with her.

 

“Oh, so you just wanna be greedy and give it all to him yourself!”

 

“That’s not--!”

 

And then they are wrestling on the bed, kicking off blankets and pillows and bickering back and forth.

 

“We did say he needs two presents!” Ellen persists.

 

“I-I know we did. But, god, this is way too embarrassing!” Eren whines.

 

“I know it is,” Ellen chimes. “Look, you can just pretend it’s Levi and not me, and tell me what you do or don’t like.”

 

With Ellen momentarily distracted, Eren knees her in the stomach, forcing her to roll over and he wrestles his way back to the top.

 

“Even if you say such a thing…” Eren huffs, mutters an apology when she winces and rubs her stomach.  Eren trails off into silence. He knows this is going to go absolutely nowhere, and he sighs impatiently, because the two of them are so stubborn and hard-headed. He cannot lie that he has thought of Levi before in a sexual way, wondering what it would be like to kiss him… To have that body pressed firmly against his...

 

Eren stutters out a gasp, eyes snapping back to his sister’s face, as she had unceremoniously shoved a hand down the front of his sweatpants.

 

“Ellen! What the--”

 

The two of them are bull-headed, rushing into things without a thought, but sometimes Eren thinks his sister, younger than him by a mere minute, might be a little more so than he is.

 

His twin sister slinks her fingers into the opening of his boxers, skimming over him warily.

 

Eren’s breath hitches, and sirens go off in his brain, about how _so fucking wrong_ this would be. But thanks to her words just now and the damned power of suggestion, his mind is already feeding him images of Levi feeling him up down there. Eren gulps, feeling skittish and on a whole new level of embarrassment. He mentally scolds himself, but the primal part of his mind purrs and encourages him to indulge in his darker imaginations -- Levi’s hand pushing down his pants and underwear, coaxing him out into the open air and holding him in a gentle grip.

 

Eren is gnawing on his bottom lip now, and his legs quiver at the sensations and the conflicting thoughts running through him. He nervously glances down at his Ellen, who is looking aside, avoiding looking at Eren in her loose fist. She is probably pretending herself that she is touching Levi and not Eren.

 

“We-Well first off,” Eren gulps audibly. “You’re holding dick, not glass.”

 

Ellen flickers a glare at him, briefly. But she firms up her grip on him anyway. An involuntary squeak escapes Eren when Ellen slides her hand up him, then back down.

 

Eren scrunches his eyes shut. _Just concentrate. This is for Levi. This is all for Levi._ And somehow, that makes him give in a little more freely to this odd situation. He still feels utterly dirty and wrong for even doing this at all.

 

“A little faster-- _agh_ \--” Grunts when she rubs down on him a little too roughly.

 

“Like this?” She adjusts her grip on him, then jerks her hand up and down him a little faster.

 

“Y-Yeah, a-and maybe, a little tighter…?”

 

Eren puffs out breathly when she follows his words. He cracks an eye open to check on her, to see Ellen is squirming, rubbing her thighs together, restlessly running her free hand up and down her stomach.

 

“Okay, how about this?” Her voice is getting smaller and more timid, but her hands are getting more brave. She twists her hand along him on the next slide up, wrenching out a high-pitched noise from his lips. Her other hand has wandered down to her shorts, palming over the front of herself.

 

“Yes, that’s good, I-I think…” Eren takes a deep breath in, and out, “And I-I imagine he would probably like it a little rough, so…”

 

“That’s right. I do actually like it quite rough.”

 

Eren freezes completely. His eyes snap open. He gulps. He is sure his eyes are as wide as saucers, mirroring Ellen’s, who stares back up at him, also still as a stone. Stiffly, the two of them slowly turn their heads in the direction of the door.

 

They forget how to breathe.

 

There Levi stands, leaning against the door frame, cooly regarding them with a sharp look in his silvery eyes.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I KNOW THAT WAS REALLY EVIL OF ME. Part 2 to come ASAP.
> 
> Goodness, I died of embarrassment writing the latter part of this. Erm, Part 2 is the actual PWP that was only supposed to happen, but Plot knocked on my door and asked to be written as Part 1. 
> 
> Part 2 will have lots of Levi loving ;)


	2. Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nearly 20 pages of them doing the do, yo. Have fun.

If yesterday, someone had told Levi he would be in a bathtub making out with his two childhood friends, he would have given them a withering glare and a scathing, “The fuck is wrong with you?”

 

Yet here he is, leaning back in a steaming hot bath with a pair of mouths and four hands all over him. His brain mistily hears the faint sounds of a movie playing downstairs, meaning it is safe to say the twins’ parents are not going to come upstairs and interrupt them.

 

However, a locked door does not mean their noises can be contained if they get too loud.

 

Eren, chin deep in the water, has his lips around one of Levi’s nipples, sucking harshly and teething it in a way that Levi cannot get enough of. Levi lifts his arm which had been lazily draped over the Eren’s shoulders to stroke the back of boy’s neck in approval. Eren whimpers, startled and mouth breaking off Levi’s chest for but a second. Levi mentally files away that the back of Eren’s neck is a sensitive spot. He cannot help how the corner of his lip quirks against Ellen’s mouth from that little piece of information. The pair are inexperienced but eager, and their heated exploration and willingness to learn by Levi’s lead makes him all the more turned on.

 

Ellen moves her lips sloppily and wetly against Levi. He feels Ellen getting bolder with her tongue, attempting to push back his tongue, which is currently sweeping her mouth. Levi pulls back a little to breathe and she leans in to follow. Levi feels the tip of her tongue flicker his bottom lip, testing and asking for permission to enter. He grabs her by surprise though, when he captures her tongue between his teeth and sucks her into his waiting mouth. Ellen’s breath stutters at that, little high pitched noises escaping her throat and she unconsciously begins to rock against Levi’s thigh which she sits upon, making water splash about violently.

 

The water sloshing around makes Eren lift his head, abandoning Levi’s reddened and puckered nipple to travel upward. Eren licks a trail up Levi’s chest, pauses to nibble on his collarbones, before continuing up to the older boy’s neck. Levi leans his head back, allowing Eren to latch on to the junction of his neck and shoulder. Deep, rumbling noises vibrate out from Levi’s throat and into Ellen’s mouth, enjoying the sensation of the skin on his neck being sucked between Eren’s teeth, sure to bruise later.

 

Levi moves his arms to wrap them around their waists, drawing them closer to him. They whine as this makes them rub down along his thighs. He feels possessive of them right now, and their attentiveness to him is only fueling the feeling even more.

 

When Levi had walked into the Jaeger household after two years, not in a million years would he have imagined Eren and Ellen to have looked so…

 

_He had been in the living room, attention drawn to the photos on the fireplace. He had picked up the picture frame that first caught his eye: One of them in their high school uniforms. It was odd, he was thinking to himself, how his image of the two in his head up until now had been when he had last seen them, which was at his high school graduation. The pair were in their last year of junior high at the time. They had clung to him, snot-faced and crying, and bemoaning how much they would miss him when he was away._

_They had been kids then._

_So when thundering footsteps had brought them barreling into the living room, he had not been prepared for the sight that met his eyes._

_These definitely were not the kids he remembered._

_At that moment, Levi had not been more thankful that he had always been good at schooling his facial expressions, unlike the other two who were blatantly staring at him. He did not miss the way their eyes wandered up and down his form._

_The first thought that crossed his mind was, ‘Well fuck.’_

_‘They’re taller than I am.’_

_And then his mind started wandering and noting things one by one._

_Eren’s and Ellen’s skin was always darker than his, but they were both now a sun-kissed golden brown that made their green eyes stand out even brighter. They still had the same messy brown hair, though he noted Ellen’s was longer. Eren’s bangs were perhaps a little longer, but they framed his more angled face quite nicely._

_Their darker skin perhaps hinted that they had joined a school sports team or were out a lot more. He dropped his attention to their limbs which were lean and suggestive of growing muscles. Eren was wearing gray sweatpants and a dark yellow sweater, the sleeves rolled up to reveal toned arms. Ellen, on the other hand, was wearing a loose white sweater, baggy and hiding what was probably a slim and fit figure, Levi thought. She was wearing black shorts though, and it gave him an uninterrupted view of her long legs and strong calves._

_Ellen dropped her hands down to wring at the bottom of her sweater, while Eren lifted an arm to nibble on the end of a frayed sleeve. Their nervous habits, at least, are still the same._

_“Are these really the troublesome two I remember? You’re never this quiet,” Levi said to break the awkward silence that had settled in._

_The duo blinked out of their stupor and they finally approached him and greeted him after so long._

_And damn it, the brats had indeed gotten taller than he was. He playfully grabbed their hair, scolded them for fighting at school (Carla had begged him earlier, “Could you try talking to them? They look up to you so much, maybe they will listen to you more than they do to me.”), and they began bantering as if two years had not kept them apart. That allowed Levi to be momentarily distracted from his desirous thoughts._

_These were his childhood friends._

_They had been like family to him when his actual blood relatives could have cared less if he came home or not at night._

_They were twins._

_And goddamnit, he wanted both of them._

_For the rest of the evening, Levi fought against his inner stirrings and suppressed his dirty thoughts. He focused on their bickering at the dinner table, amused himself with Carla’s questions about if he had a significant other or not (He tried not to smile when Eren and Ellen had choked on their food at those questions). He had tried to prevent himself from being left alone with Eren and Ellen by offering to help wash dishes, but he was shooed away by Mrs. Jaeger waving a serving spoon dangerously close to his nose._

_The twins escorted him to the guest room before they scampered off. He arched a brow at their sudden skittishness then._

_He tried not to think about it. He really did._

_Levi took a change of clothes with him and headed to the bathroom on this floor, no need for directions as he had stayed over so many times as a kid. He even knew which cabinet in the hallway held the spare bath towels._

_He took a quick, but thorough shower, washing away the day’s worth of travels with steaming hot water. He then decided it would be a nice to indulge himself in a hot bath, a luxury that he had given up in university in favor of keeping his water bill low in his rented studio apartment. He turned on the faucet to fill the pearly white tub. This was going to take a while, and the cold chill of the room made him shiver. He went over to the sink where he had set down his neatly folded clothes, deciding he would at least pull on his pajama bottoms while he waited._

_He clicked his tongue when he noticed that he had grabbed his underwear, but forgotten his pajama pants. Levi huffed in annoyance, but pulled on his underwear._

_Levi headed back to his room to grab the missing article from his bag, and had been on the way back to the bathroom when he heard the twins’ squabbling._

_He snorted. Loud as always, too. His attention had perked when he heard his name and he headed to the room, prepared to startle them with a, “What the hell are you guys talking about me for?”_

_Those words never came out though, not when Levi made it to their half-open door and found them on top of each other, touching each other and saying his name._

_It was so damn wrong and all of Levi’s thoughts from earlier came rushing back. Heat pooled in his belly at the temptation spread before his eyes._

_Eren said something about Levi probably liking things rough, and the boy could not have been more right. Levi opened his mouth before his conscience could reel him in, startling the twins and alerting them to his presence in the room._

_“That’s right. I do actually like it quite rough.”_

_Never in his life had Levi seen Eren or Ellen turn that red. Then they were sputtering and trying to disentangle their limbs from one another._

_Maybe because it was forbidden fruit, laid out so clearly in front of him, but Levi wanted it, and he wanted it bad._

_“I hope the two of you are clean,” He grated out, his voice coming out low and gruff. They had the gall to blink in confusion at him. They know how obsessively clean he is. “Because what I’m going to do when I get my hands on both of you…”_

_Like a predator to prey, his eyes spotted the bob of Eren’s throat when he gulped and Ellen’s shiver._

_“Go shower,” He ordered, and then they were both darting up on their feet, arguing about who would use the shower first. He heard their pattering feet as they raced down on the hallway._

_Levi decided he needed to take things into his own hands. He also remembered he had left the water running in the bathtub._

_So he had returned to the bathroom, finding them furiously doing a round of rock, paper, scissors to decide who would shower first._

_They froze when he entered, and he barked at them, “Just go shower at the same damn time.” It would be faster that way. The Jaeger house was a large one too, with a spacious shower separated from the bath. He narrowed his eyes, “You better clean yourself thoroughly, though.”_

_They scampered away into the shower without another word, the glass door slamming closed behind them. Levi’s cock had twitched at that, imagining them both showering together and cleaning and preparing their bodies just for him._

_Perfect, Levi had thought._

_The bathtub had finished filling as well, and Levi dipped his legs into it with a pleased sigh. It was the perfect medium between hot, but not too hot. He slid in and it immediately made him feel so relaxed, like it was soaking him down to the very bone._

_When they finished showering and were about to head out the bathroom door, Levi startled them again, demanding, “Where do you think you’re going?” He had to check if they cleaned themselves properly, after all. With sheepish, blushing faces, they peeked nervously at Levi, clearly trying not to stare too long. Levi stared them down until Ellen grabbed her brother’s hand and they tentatively made their way over and joined him in the tub._

_They had been wary at first, huddling together at one end of the tub, while Levi was at the other end._

_Eventually, and Levi was not surprised -- the twins always took challenges head on -- They came over to his side of the tub. In the limited space, knees were awkwardly bent, legs and arms curled into chests. They tried to find a comfortable position, nervously jerking their obnoxiously long limbs. Whether it was the comfort of the hot water or Levi’s infinite patience (though he felt like he was going to snap at any point), something got them to relax. And maybe it was the skin on skin contact with nothing to hinder temptation, but at some point, Eren and Ellen began nuzzling their noses into Levi’s skin. Levi encouraged them with gentle touches to the hair, until he was able to draw out their curious hands and lips._

 

That is how Levi ended up in a tub, with Eren’s and Ellen’s bodies wetly sliding against his own.

 

Levi tightens his hold on their waists, enjoying how they grind down on him for their own sake, even as their mouths and hands are preoccupied with pleasuring him. He dips his hands down and grabs two handfuls of ass, squeezing and massaging the firm flesh there. The pair emit needy moans at that and squirm into his hands. Levi releases Ellen’s tongue with a loud smack, unable to hold back from chuckling.

 

“Let me see you both,” He heatedly breathes out. Levi gives each buttock a squeeze before letting them go and sliding a hand around and up to their stomachs to give them each a gentle shove back.

 

Eren and Ellen move back away a little from him, giving him room to look them over.

 

Ellen flushes and instinctively raises her arms to cover her breasts. The demure action is unexpectedly cute, even though she had been shoving her tongue down Levi’s throat but a moment ago.

 

Eren is feeling shy as well, though he holds back from covering up his lower half, which is submerged underwater anyway. Levi finds his gaze lingering on Eren’s stomach and the forming six pack there. He glances back at Ellen again and sees she actually has hints of abs as well, visible when light falls on them the right way.

 

Levi wants to touch them both. Levi spreads his arms and they wordlessly return to him. As if knowing what he wants, they remain on their knees before him, allowing him to explore their bodies.

 

He places his left hand on Eren’s abs first, pressing the pads of his fingers over the muscles there. Then, he is palming Ellen’s own lighter abs as well. Her stomach contracts under his hand when she takes in shuddering breaths. Levi glides his hand up and nudges her arms away to cup one breast in his hand. Levi checks on Eren for a second, to see the boy is unblinkingly watching where Levi’s hand is going on his sister. Levi squeezes her budding breast, not too big or too small and fitting perfectly in his palm. He gently moves his hand in circles on her breast, feels her nipple harden under his palm. Levi brings his fingertips to play with it, flicking his index finger over it until it stands to a hard point.

 

Knowing he needs to pay the twins equal attention, Levi lets his right hand that has been absently rubbing on Eren’s stomach to wander back to that fine ass. Soon after, his other hand is abandoning Ellen’s breast and roaming along her thighs. Above him, he hears how their breaths have become short with anticipation. His hands are so near to where they are burning with need the most. He is not going to give in to them anytime soon, though.

 

He had heard them, after all. They wanted to give him a present, right?

 

Levi wants his presents. And they would have to earn theirs.

 

“The two of you play any sports?” Levi asks, voicing aloud his question from earlier, as well as delaying things further.

 

Eren makes some sort of rumbling noise of affirmation.

 

“I-I was in soccer, but switched to baseball,” Eren stammers out. That would explain those nice toned arms. Levi would love to have those wrapped around him. Having felt up Eren’s bottom quite a bit, he also thinks how good it would feel to slide himself between those pert cheeks. He flickers a finger teasingly in between Eren’s ass, skimming over his entrance. Eren squeaks out in surprise, but does not move away in repulsion.

 

“And M-Mom signed us up for tae kwon do.” (Ah, yes, their mother had mentioned that. She wanted something to fuel their tempers into, hoping it would lessen their fighting at school.)

 

“Track and field,” Ellen replies when it is her turn. And had there not been a mention of kickboxing at the dinner table earlier? Thus the toned legs, Levi notes, making her gasp when he strokes up her leg and to a dangerously high point on her inner thigh. Levi licks his lips, imagining being in between those seemingly endless legs, them tightening around him when he thrusts in and out of her.

 

He wants them both so much, and they are being so goddamn willing. It is making him crazy. With a feral noise, Levi yanks them back down on top of him, needing pressure and friction again.

 

The three are a whimpering, wet mess, mouths humming against each other, hands sliding and grappling for hold underwater. Levi grabs their hips, leading them to straddle him, one on each thigh. He purposely bends his knees up a little, pressing up into their lower halves. They simultaneously gasp and grind down on him. The pair fall down on him, hands slipping along and all over Levi’s chest.

 

Levi loses track of where their mouths go. One second it is Ellen marking kisses along his neck while Eren nibbles on an earlobe. Then Ellen is lapping at a nipple, while Eren is mouthing along his collarbone. Next thing he knows, they are alternating kissing him, their lips smacking loudly every time they rejoin and part. All the while, both have not stopped writhing against him and making barely contained groaning noises.

 

The bath water around them is rolling noisily around them with their movements, spilling over and splashing to the floor. They are all too heated up, or the water around them has cooled down significantly.

 

Jerking his head back to speak, Levi gasps out. “Let’s mff--” Eren momentarily stifles him with a smothering kiss, pulls away “Get out--mm,” Ellen replaces him and Levi has to shove her tongue out with is own, “Ngh--Bedroom!” Levi finally grits out with Eren nibbling on his bottom lip.

 

That must have been the magic word, because Eren and Ellen swiftly detach themselves from Levi, stumbling out of the tub. They tiptoe across the freezing marbled floor to grab their towels, wrapping themselves in them and shivering as they rub themselves down. Levi heaves himself out of the tub next, hissing when the cold air attacks his heated skin. He unplugs the bath to let the water drain out. He is fully erect and aching, having not been touched down there this whole time except for accidental brushes against it. Awkwardly walking with that, he grabs his own borrowed towel and dries himself.

 

Ellen is still wringing her long hair out in the towel, while Eren has finished, awkwardly standing there.

 

“You go out first to my room,” Levi tells Eren. “Unless you want to explain why the hell the three of us all just came out of the bathroom at the same time if we run into your mother.”

 

Eren stiffly nods and wraps his towel around his waist. He unlocks the door, and pokes his head out. The coast is evidently clear, for he runs out soon after. Levi finishes drying off next and wraps the towel around his own waist. Ellen hurriedly rakes her fingers through her hair to remove knots from her rough toweling of it.

 

Levi caresses her waist as he passes her out the door.

 

“We’ll be waiting for you,” He murmurs in low undertones.

 

Levi hears the movie and laughter echoing from downstairs and heads with confidence to his bedroom on the other side of the hallway.

 

He finds Eren huddled under the blankets, only visible from the nose up.

 

“S’cold,” Eren whines when Levi arches a brow at him.

 

“That won’t be the case in a little bit,” Levi growls, practically ripping the blankets off of the boy. Eren shrieks and begins to curl into himself. Levi stops him before he can though, grabbing an arm and throwing a leg over Eren’s hip as he joins him on the bed. It is a dominating move, but Levi has always shown authority in bed (Some people he had bedded before made the mistake of underestimating him because of his height. Needless to say, that mistake was never made twice. That is, if they were even given a second opportunity,.).

 

Side by side, they lie facing each other. Levi allows himself to drink in the sight of the beautiful boy next to him. Eren gulps before letting his own eyes wander along Levi’s body. He breathes in sharply through his nose when his eyes land on Levi’s length. Levi lets his eyes fall down to Eren’s own erection, which is at half mast, having been waiting in the cold.

 

Eren audibly gulps, and Levi returns his attention to the other’s face. Eren avoids Levi’s eyes, but he is shooting hesitant glances at the older boy’s erection.

 

“What?” Levi asks, straight to the point.

 

“I-It’s just so big… Compared to mine,” Eren whispers, hesitation clear in his tone.

 

“Do you want to touch it,” Levi says in response, scooting forward, bringing them hip to hip and so his cock presses against Eren’s. He slowly begins to circle his hips, keeping the pressure light. Eren tosses his head back, releasing a high pitched keening.

 

“Shhh,” Levi soothes, whispering into Eren’s parted lips. “The door is still unlocked,” Levi warns, having shut the door behind him when he came in, but left it unlocked so Ellen could come in. He feels Eren harden and swell against him. ‘Oh? Somebody might have a little kink,’ Levi muses to himself.

 

Sliding his eyes closed, Levi keeps up a slow grind, teasing both Eren and himself. Eren’s buries his face into Levi’s neck to stifle his little ah’s, which nonetheless reverberate loudly in Levi’s ear. Levi wraps an arm around Eren and runs his hand up and down the boy’s spine, encouraging him to rock his hips with him. They soon find a smooth rhythm together. A slow, tingling burn runs through their bodies at the consistent, gentle bursts of pleasure.

 

Eren is too lost in the sensations to notice when the door clicks open, but Levi hears it. Levi throws a glance over his shoulder to check that it is Ellen, and not anyone else. Ellen stands with her back against the bedroom door, one-handedly locking it, while her other hand clutches the towel she has wrapped around her body. Her hair falls long and loose around her, some spilling over her shoulders, still slightly damp and wildly touseled.

 

“Leviiii,” Eren whines in complaint, for Levi’s shifting of his hips has halted.

 

Levi shushes him softly, murmuring to him that his sister is here. Eren grumbles something, grabs Levi by the cheek and kisses away anything else the older one was going to say next. They rock their hips in unison again.

 

Distracted, Levi hears the bed creak behind him and feels a weight settle behind him, but does not look up. He and Eren break away in a gasp when something cool slides around both of their members. Levi and Eren jerk their heads up to see Ellen kneeling over on the bed from behind Levi, frozen and fingers ghosting over them, fearful but testing.

 

Levi lets go of Eren’s hip and tangles his hand in Ellen’s hair, pulling her down. Ellen smiles at the positive response and spoons herself against Levi’s back, wrapping her hand around both Eren and Levi and stroking them. She soon falls into their rhythm, moving her hand up and down in time to their hips.

 

Sandwiched between two heated bodies, Levi cannot hold back his own little grunts now. Precum has leaked from both himself and Eren, making their lengths slide more easily against each other in Ellen’s hand. She experiments with the pressure of her hand on them, finding what makes their breaths hitch more.

 

Levi decides Ellen needs to be rewarded for her efforts and he removes his hand from Eren’s back. He grabs Eren’s arm to place it over his own waist to keep them pressed against each other, then lets his now free hand find Ellen’s leg. Levi drags his hand up and down her thigh, swirling patterns with his fingertips, inching ever closer to the apex of her thighs. Finally, he reaches her, and she coos into the back of his neck when he brushes her outer folds.

 

“Oh?” Levi breathes out, his index finger coming back moist from barely brushing over her. He feels her shift to spread her legs a little wider to accommodate his hand, silently begging. Levi indulges her, sliding a pair of fingers between her folds. He makes a little hum of approval at how wet and hot she is around his digits. Soon, her little ooh’s and ah’s are mixing with Eren’s. The three keep a languid, easy rhythm, touching and rutting against each other.

 

“Ah, ah!” Eren’s voice cracks, and his hip jerks warningly. 'Too soon,' Levi thinks, and he forcefully pulls back his hips, forcing his cock away from Eren’s and breaking Ellen’s tight grip around them both. Ellen squeaks in surprise and whines in protest when Levi removes his fingers from inside her.

 

Levi falls onto his back, half on top of Ellen.

 

“Heavy,” Ellen grumbles and squirms out from under him, pouting and flopping onto her side next to him. Eren wiggles back to Levi, pouting even more. Levi will not have them coming anytime soon. He will have to get them to calm down a little before they continue.

 

“So why did I find the two of you on each other, but saying my name?” Levi asks.

 

Eren and Ellen look at each other. Blushes bloom across their cheeks. However, a certain glimmer lights up their eyes. It is as if a kind of unsaid communication passes between them, sparking some sort of encouragement between them.

 

Ellen nods at Eren, who nods back. Eren licks his lips before speaking.

 

“We… missed you. And wanted to give you a Christmas and a birthday present, b-but we didn’t know what--”

 

Eren seamlessly pipes in, “Dad had the car, so it’s not like we could get you anything last minute--”

 

“Mom said it’s better that way, anyway. That you wouldn’t appreciate something like that, and that it’s more important that we spend time with you--”

 

“--She’s right, of course, so…” Eren catches his breath mid-ramble. “We were trying to figure out what we could possibly give you--”

 

“And then we saw you, and just--what the hell could we possibly offer you? And then I thought--” Ellen halts abruptly, looking down at her lap in embarrassment.

 

“So Ellen thought of this crazy idea, and at first I was like, no way--”

 

“Not after a while, you weren’t!”

 

“I know, Ellen, oh my god, why are we even talking about this, it's too embarrassing--!” Eren sputters back.

 

Levi bites down his amusement. The two have started rambling.

 

Impatience heavy in his tone, Levi snaps out, “You two are running your mouths like diarrhea. Get to the damn point.”

 

Eren and Ellen look at each other, then back at Levi, before stating at the same time, “We are your Christmas and birthday presents this year.”

 

Levi stares at the two blushing idiots before him. Eren on his right, Ellen on his left. They were offering themselves up to him on the night before Christmas -- the night before his birthday. Essentially, they were saying he could do with them as he pleased, whether they realized the implications of it or not. It makes Levi’s blood race. They begin to fidget under his gaze.

 

Well, since his presents have unwrapped themselves so nicely for him, towels tossed who knows where, Levi will gladly receive them.

 

Levi lifts his hands up to cup a face in each hand. Eren nuzzles his nose into the hand and Ellen rubs her cheek into the palm. She tilts her head and begins to pepper little kisses to each of Levi’s fingers. She looks over at Eren, who looks up as well and gives a little nod, and mimics her. They each take one of his wrist in their hands and ascend closed mouth kisses down his arm. They keep time together, and Levi enjoys the sight as they draw closer and lean over him, backs arched enticingly. They take a turn inward at his shoulder, giggling when their foreheads accidentally bump.

 

Eren and Ellen snuggle themselves under Levi’s arms and into his sides, their lips moistly opening when they slope down to his chest. They keep eye contact, going in the directions that mirror each other, until they both are at Levi’s nipples, skirting around them with the tips of their tongues.

 

The breathy sigh that escapes Levi must have been a sign for them that they are doing fine, because after that, they proceed to take his nipples into their hungry mouths. Eren is more teeth than tongue, clasping the bud lightly between his front teeth, giving little tugs and soothing with laps of his tongue. Ellen is more tongue than lips, making a wet little mess as she presses and swirls her tongue on him, surprising him with occasional scrapes of her teeth on him. Levi revels in the contrasting feelings, and he feels himself throb between his legs, wondering how their mouths would feel down there.

 

Levi pushes at their shoulders and they take the hint, wetly continuing down south. They spend some time admiring his abs, feeling the muscles there with roving hands and smiling lips. Ellen sticks her tongue in Levi’s belly button and laughs, which makes Eren snort. “Oi,” Levi says, though there is no poison in his voice, simply indicating he is not interested in that and wants them to continue their descent.

 

Eren’s and Ellen’s paths fork from his belly, to his hips, before coming together again when they draw closer to his erection. Nips along his thigh make Levi twitch. He spreads his legs for them.

 

And then, they are finally there; Chins resting atop his thighs, their noses so close to his length he can feel their hasty breaths wafting over him. Unease at what to do next makes them stall. Levi fists the bedsheets under him.

 

Eren tilts his head thoughtfully. He scoots his face closer to Levi’s erection, locks eyes with his sister, and she follows his move. Together, though apprehensive, they give the base of Levi’s cock a lick.

 

Levi inhales sharply, because damn. Encouraged by that, Eren and Ellen lick him again, but this time do not withdraw, and Levi pants as they lick up along the side of his length. Levi nearly loses it when their tongues meet once they reach his head, the double pressure on his sensitive tip making him grunt and his hips undulate of their own accord.

 

The twins blink at that, and then shit-eating grins spread across their faces. The next thing he knows, Levi is making noises he never thought he would hear from himself, because their tongues are rolling over each other and slipping over the head of his cock. When precum begins to leak, they lap it up quickly, but continue their ministrations to bring out more.

 

Levi bites his bottom lip, suppressing his humiliating noises. Ellen suddenly taking his head into his mouth makes him start and shout out.

 

“Fucking hell!” Levi groans. Eren glares at his sister, clearly wanting his share. Ellen glowers back and she hums angrily around Levi’s twitching length. Eren growls back at her, even baring his teeth a little. Levi is going to lose his shit because they are growling on him and fighting over who gets his cock in their mouth.

 

He grabs a fistful of hair in each hand. Ellen releases Levi with a wet pop, eyes slipping shut and moaning. So Ellen likes hair-pulling, Levi notes. Levi, remembering Eren’s weak spot on the back of his neck, tickles there before giving little yanks on the hair at his nape.

 

“Play nice,” Levi gruffly commands. As much as he enjoys this, he also does not want to accidentally get bitten down on.

 

They are making a saliva-slicked mess down there, but Levi could care less for once, not when they obediently return to pleasuring him with their mouths. Eren allows Ellen to resume where she left off on the head, while he slides down to lap and suck at one his balls. They alternate in that manner, Ellen releasing him and licking down to the base and replacing Eren’s mouth, while Eren suckles up and takes his turn with Levi in his mouth.

 

If the sight of them mutually sucking him off and worshiping his cock is not the hottest thing he has ever seen, Levi does not know what is.

  
He strokes and gently pulls their hair in approval. When they slide up to meet at the tip again, latching their mouths there and lips nearly overlapping at some points, Levi begins to carefully thrust his hips. His cock throbs between the slide of their mouths on both sides of him, and he wants to close his eyes and arch his head back, but he does not want to leave the seductive vision playing out between his legs. Their eyes are closed as they focus on just him. Levi watches them grab his legs and maneuver their legs to rest on their shoulders.

 

“Ah, _ahn_ ,” Levi croaks out. He would let this continue on forever, but he needs to touch them too. “Stop,” He grates out.

 

Eren and Ellen stop simultaneously, strings of saliva hanging from their lips to Levi’s cock. They toss him worried looks, concerned they have done something wrong.

 

“Turn your bodies this way,” Levi demands, waving his hands up near his shoulders.

 

It takes some maneuvering with Levi’s hands guiding them, but they eventually get it.

 

Levi has them on their knees on both sides of him, their heads down to where they can still suck him off, but their waists near to where he can wrap his arms easily around them if he so desires. They are practically purring as they alternate licking and bobbing their heads on him, sending delicious vibrations up along his body. Levi caresses their bottoms, smoothing over the curved flesh. He slides his middle finger into Ellen and wraps his hand around Eren to stroke him. Both whimper and break off from Levi’s length with startled cries, before returning with renewed vigor.

 

Eren is fully hard in Levi’s hand as he jerks him off. The boy moves his hips back and forth into the tight circle of Levi’s hand. Levi delights in how wet Ellen has gotten, and he slips his index finger to join in, thrusting the digits in and out of her. He circles her clit with his thumb, swiping over the highly sensitive bud from time to time.

 

When they slow the movement of their mouths on him, he slows; When they pick up the pace and go at it more quickly, he speeds up the motions of his hands on them. They are quick to figure out this pattern and suck and lick him with gusto. Levi pumps Eren harder and harder and he plunges his fingers in and out of Ellen unrelentingly.

 

He hears Ellen’s voice cracking first, “augh, agh!” She cries out and there is the first clenching of her walls around his fingers in warning. Levi quickly pulls out of her with a wet squelch, making her shriek and whine in protest at the sudden emptiness. Her lower half quivers at her delayed release. Eren lifts his mouth from Levi, wondering at the near scream his sister had just released. Levi releases his hold on Eren, who sighs at the loss.

 

Levi forces himself to sit up. Ellen is pouting again and crawls up to cuddle into Levi side, her eyes glowing with frustration. Levi pushes her tousled bangs out of her eyes and ruffles her hair. Turning to Eren, he asks him to grab his bag from the floor.

 

Eren makes a grumpy noise, but does as commanded, hurrying to grab Levi’s bag from where it sits on the floor before returning to plop down next to him. Ellen has already begun to press impatient kisses up and down Levi’s torso.

 

Levi grabs her chin, bringing her attention up to him. He also cups Eren’s chin, making him focus on him.

 

“I’m letting you two know now that I accept you both tonight. However, I also need you to want this yourself.”

 

They wait, feeling that Levi has more to say. Levi grits his teeth. He has never been one to talk much, let alone during sex. He has no idea what the hell is going to happen to them after everything that is happening -- will happen -- tonight. Even with how much he is burning inside and wanting to fuck them senseless until he has both their voices screaming into his ears, Eren and Ellen are important people in his life. He wants to take care of them. Hell, he wants to spoil them, though he will never say that aloud.

 

“I like it rough, as I said. However, that does not mean I like my partners doing things unwillingly. I’m not into shit like that.”

 

Levi takes his backpack and digs out a pair of condoms. There was no way he was expecting to get laid during his winter holiday, but he has not been more grateful that he keeps a few spare ones in this bag.

 

“In short, I’m saying if you don’t like something, you better tell me.” Levi says with authority. He rips open foil and rolls the condom on himself, aware of how the twins watch that.

 

Levi curls his arms around the two’s shoulders and pulls them close to him.

 

“On the other hand,” He murmurs lowly to them, “That also means I want to hear you when you like something.” Eren and Ellen shudder against him at his words.

 

“Ellen. On your back,” Levi says. Having edged her, he decides it would be safest to take her first. Levi crawls over her, moving so his hips hover above hers. Eren rubs his knees with sweaty palms, lost as to what to do.

 

“Eren, over here,” Levi orders, making the boy kneel near Ellen’s head. Levi rears up and takes hold of Ellen’s legs, spreading her legs and giving her ample time to decide if she does not want this. She willingly opens herself up to Levi though, her chest heaving with anticipation. Levi holds himself at the base and carefully guides himself inside Ellen. He groans, eyelids automatically fluttering at how her wet heat envelopes him, beckoning him inside until he is all the way in to the hilt. Ellen keens beneath him, hands running restlessly on Levi’s arms that hold himself above her.

 

“Oh, Levi. So good,” She whimpers.

 

Levi withdraws the tiniest bit before rocking his hips back in. He pulls out farther each time, her coos turning into little groans with each push back in. Levi sets a medium pace and grabs for Eren’s cock, stroking it a few times and then unabashedly sucking it into his mouth.

  
Eren, having received no warning, yelps and hastily covers his mouth with his hands. Levi flattens his tongue, sliding it along the shaft and angling his head to take Eren in. When the boy’s head bumps his throat, Eren moans softly. Levi suckles along Eren, bobbing his head in tune to how he swings his hips into Ellen. Eren soon gets over his shocks and his eyelids droop heavily with desire, until he is closing his eyes and fucks himself into Levi’s mouth. Levi allows it; He is actually fond of being fucked in the mouth, and moans and licks the cock pumping in and out of his face. Little by little, he eases Eren farther into his mouth until he is deep-throating him.

 

Levi groans when Ellen thrusts and rolls her hips under him, high-pitched whimpers falling from her lips now. She grabs Levi’s hips to slam harder up into them, her fingernails digging in and making Levi’s skin tingle in a delicious way. She is close, and her hips begin to jerk erratically. Levi concentrates on regulating his breathing with Eren in his mouth, while he focuses on riding Ellen to her release. He will still need to take care of Eren after this, though, so Levi grabs the base of his cock, squeezing enough to deny himself, while still driving in and out of her. He twists his hand to continue to hold himself, at the same time maneuver a finger to rub against Ellen’s clit. That is what breaks her and she arches so hard off the bed, her neck curving so far back, and a scream erupts from her, that Levi abruptly leaves Eren’s cock, uncaring as the cock slaps his cheek, leaving a trail of cum; He surges down to cover her lips with his own to smother her cries, knowing he needs to remain aware as to how noisy they get.

 

Levi grunts when Ellen quakes and her inner walls clench and unclench around him. She spasms and tightens her legs around his waist. She shrieks and rakes her nails up and down his sides. Levi groans at the lines that burn up his side, sure those red scratches will be present the following morning. He grinds his teeth and grabs the bottom of his shaft harder to control himself. With final shudders, she comes, whimpering and panting into Levi’s mouth.

 

Levi pulls out of Ellen, his arms quivering from having prevented his own early release. He looks up at Eren to see the boy is stroking himself, eyes on the both of them. Levi swipes the other boy’s cum from his cheek.

 

“You’re next,” is all Levi says. Then he is removing the condom on himself, hissing at how sensitive and swollen his cock is. He ties the condom, grimacing as he tosses it to the floor, but sheathes himself again in the other condom. He is feeling impatient and restless now, but he figures preparing Eren will help to calm him a bit. He will treat Eren equally as well, and that means prepping him properly. Levi shoves his hand into his bag again, pulling out lubricant which he had packed away, in case he had any lonely nights this holiday break (That sure was not going to be the case anymore).

 

Levi wordlessly manipulates Eren to roll onto his back now.

 

“This actually will be uncomfortable at first. So tell me if you can’t handle it.”

 

Eren gulps but nods. “I-I know.”

 

Levi arches a brow.

 

Eren flushes, chews his bottom lips for a second, “I’ve, um, touched myself down there a little before. J-Just one… though…”

 

“Hmm…” Levi hums out and runs his hands up and down Eren’s torso. He looks over at Ellen, whose breathing has come down a little bit, enough for her to snark at Levi, “What, you don’t think we haven’t played around a little bit? We’re seventeen, Levi.”

 

Levi fights the urge to roll his eyes. Seventeen year olds. Think they are so smart. Not to mention they were delinquents like he was. Levi thinks of all the shit he did when he was their age.

 

He uncaps the lube and thickly coats his fingers, reaches down to spread Eren’s cheeks with one hand and teasingly drips some down on Eren’s ass. Eren gasps at the cool liquid sliding down between his buttocks, humming in a pleased way when Levi slips fingers in between there and simply spreads it back and forth. Levi presses Eren’s hole in passing, twice, thrice, and on that last return, he begins to wiggle a finger in. Eren inhales and exhales sharply, forcing himself to relax. When Levi feels the muscles wrapped around his finger ease up a little, he slides his finger in deeper and twists it experimentally. He adds a second finger in just as carefully and gradually begins a thrusting motion. He notices Ellen has recovered enough to finally sit up. She hazily watches Levi finger Eren, still out of it.

 

Levi knows he will not last long when he is finally inside Eren, especially with how tight he is. He begins to make scissoring motions, the wet sounds echoing in the room, as he had poured way more lubricant than necessary. Eren is making strangled choking sounds, clawing at the bedsheets. Levi continues to play his fingers about in Eren, rubbing those inner walls, eases in a third finger when he can, and sinks in to seek out what he knows will bring the boy even more pleasure.

 

He knows he finds that spot deep inside Eren when the boy jerks up suddenly, nearly knocking his head into Levi’s.

 

Levi gives Eren no time to recover and rams against that spot repeatedly, making Eren groan and his legs slide about on the bed uncontrollably. Levi moves his fingers about -- prodding, circling, curling -- before he withdraws them.

 

He reassures Eren by tracing soothing circles on his waist, and then he is aligning their hips. Levi holds himself again and begins pushing in. Having waited all this time, his vision whites out for a second when he gets the head in. Eren is whimpering and panting below him, fingers unable to get a grasp on Levi’s thighs, which have become slick with sweat. Inch by inch, Levi sinks himself in, and when he is fully inside, he has to pause to remember how to breathe, his eyes rolled so far back in his head.

 

“Levi,” Eren groans. “Levi, Levi, _please_.” That is enough of a sign for Levi, and he starts with a slow thrusting, pulling nearly all the way out and pushing back in so hard their skin makes a slapping sound when they meet. The pace does not remain that way for long though, and Levi is soon slamming in and out of Eren, grinding hard circles when he is fully inside, trying to find the boy’s prostate.

 

Levi blearily opens his eyes he did not realized had slipped closed to seek out Ellen, making sure she is not feeling left out. She is watching them, unsure of what to do, but one of her hands is twitching along her stomach, seemingly deciding if she wants to touch herself down there.

 

“C’mere,” Levi husks out. He takes her arm and pulls her closer. He aids her in her decision by covering her hand with his own. He pushes two fingers with one of Ellen’s own inside herself, and she just about swoons. He lets her set her own pace, and she leisurely moves herself up and down on their entwined hands. It is the opposite to the frenzied way in which Levi is fucking Eren.

 

Levi lies the full length of his body on top of Eren. Eren lifts his legs and locks them around Levi’s back, inadvertently creating a new angle that slips Levi even deeper. Eren yelps, as that makes Levi’s blunt tip bump into his prostate. He clenches around Levi, and Levi steels himself into that position in order to keep that angle. He proceeds to ram in and out of Eren fast and hard. The older boy kisses Eren to quiet his cries of pleasure, feeling the younger one starting to reach his peak, judging by how his insides seem to be sucking Levi in, refusing to let it leave its viselike grip.

 

Long moans turn into broken cries, Levi starting to crest towards his own peak. He is overwhelmed by the myriad of sensations -- of Ellen’s wet insides occupying one of his hands, the tight heat of Eren clenching around him as he smoothly slides in and out of him, Eren grabbing himself and moaning highly while he strokes himself insistently -- and Levi loses himself in it, lets it completely envelop him and drown out any rational thoughts. His thrusts go wayward, but he barely notices it because white hot pleasure explodes over him, and it is all tight heat and wave after wave slams so hard into him. An animalistic sound -- Was that him? The slap of sweaty skin. Loud wet sounds. One last hard drive into Eren. Eren arcing off the bed with jaw dropped in a silent scream. Cum spurting out in ropes between them. Levi feeling like his ability to breathe completely deserts him when he finally explodes inside the convulsing heat of Eren. To the side of him, he feels Ellen spill onto both their hands, humming lowly as she reaches a second, slower release of the night.

 

Levi’s hips lazily roll, milking his last bit of release. Eren, over sensitized below him, writhes and whines. Feeling the last of his release burst out of him, Levi pulls out with a tired groan. His hands shake when he removes and disposes this condom as well.

 

Eren and Ellen roll towards each other, bodies glistening with sweat and their own releases. Levi’s lower lip curls, his nose wrinkling in disgust when they hug each other. They look up expectantly at Levi, too tired to verbally ask them to join him. Levi figures five minutes will not kill him, so he flops down between them, allowing them to throw their arms and legs over him in a hug.

 

Five minutes.

 

And then Levi is smacking them before they doze off.

 

“I’m not sleeping in this filth. Get your asses up! We’re showering!”

 

The three sneak back into the bathroom one by one. They help to wash each other up, all loose limbs and utterly exhausted, sated and completely satisfied. It is a huge effort to pull their pajamas on each other, Levi cranky at the both of them, for they do nothing but giggle and flop their arms uselessly.

 

When they are done dressing, Levi’s guest room is way too far, and they end up stumbling into one of the twin’s room that is closest. They do not even register if it is Eren’s or Ellen’s room. Chaste kisses are exchanged and the twins wish Levi a merry Christmas and happy birthday. All three fall asleep as soon as their faces hit the pillows.

 

Mrs. Jaeger, when she wakes up after falling asleep on the couch with her husband watching Christmas movie reruns, comes upstairs to find them tangled in each others arms, snuggled against each other. She smiles warmly and then quietly closes the door.

 

“It’s just like old times,” She whispers to a sleepy Grisha, the two completely unaware of how the three had reunited in a very new way.

 

 

* * *

 

_\--Several Days Later--_

 

“Wow, Levi, you look pretty calm,” Hanji says.

 

“Should I not be?” Levi sneers at the computer screen. Hanji apparently leans into the webcam to ogle at Levi, briefly blocking out Mike, who sits beside her.

 

Hanji pulls back to shake Mike’s arm.

 

“Don’t you agree with me, Mike!? It’s strange. I’d expect Levi to be pissing about how the sudden snowstorm has him stuck over there for three extra days! I’d expect him to look more constipated.”

 

Levi rolls her comment away with a shrug.

 

“More constipated than your normal face, anyway,” Hanji taunts with a smirk.

 

Levi’s retort is interrupted by a pair of voices calling out for him.

 

“Levi!”

 

“Is that Hanji and Mike?”

 

“Mm, I’m Skyping with them,” Levi replies, glancing up.

 

Eren and Ellen pop up from behind Levi’s shoulder.

 

“Oh, is that Eren and Ellen?!” Hanji crows. “You guys have grown up so much!”

 

“Mnn,” Mike agrees.

 

“They’re SO adorable!” Hanji squeals.

 

Levi lets out a “Tch,” when both twins curl their arms around his neck, plopping their heads down on his shoulders.

 

Eren grins at Hanji and Mike, “What if--”

 

“We don’t give him back?” Ellen asks, completing the question.

 

Levi makes some retort about, “Hey, you want to pay for my student fees, then?” and smacks them off of him, only making them laugh and mockingly complain to Hanji and Mike about how mean Levi is. He chases them out of the room and their laughs echo even to the other end of the Skype call once they disappear out into the hallway.

 

“Ah, Mike and I wanna know what you got this year!" Hanji continues. "Seriously, the Jaeger family always mails you awesome gifts every year, even with you being away.”

 

Levi thinks back to how Mrs. Jaeger mailed him care packages every holiday, with things thrown in from the twins. This year beats them all though.

 

Levi simply replies, “The kind of gift that keeps on giving.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a pain to proofread, lol. Longest smut I have ever written. (ﾉﾉﾉ^ﾉﾉﾉ;;) it's also my first time writing a threesome. Comments/kudos greatly appreciated! ♥


End file.
